thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
RWBYA - Teaser 1
scene opened up at a large train station. People of all kinds, including those with animal body parts, were walking around, either going to or from trains, or going to any of the various shops around. A camouflaged ChamAlien crawled along the wall, looking around confused. He saw a clear area on the floor and jumped down. He looked up and saw a group of people standing near a train. ChamAlien: Those look like main characters. as ChamAlien was about to walk towards them, he was cut off by a speedy red blur right in front of him followed by rose petals. ChamAlien: ...What the fu- saw the red blur speed around before it stopped near the group of people he was just looking at as it changed into a teenage girl. She was wearing a black and red corset, over a cream-colored top, that connected to a combat skirt. She had black leggings, and black and red boots. Her hair was black with red tips, and her eyes were silver. ChamAlien: ...Yeah. Definitely main characters. he approached, two large, musclar men walked towards the group. ChamAlien stopped for a moment, and his vision switched from normal to infrared, seeing the heat from their steps as they walked from a nearby train. He followed the invisible footprints towards the back of the train, and passed by another "main character." She had long black hair, and was wearing a black crop top with a criss-cross pattern near the neck. Her pants were black with golden decal, along with her boots, and she had a long, white overcoat. After passing her, ChamAlien stopped and turned back, staring at the set of cat ears from a top her head. ChamAlien: Okay. That's a bit weird. of her cat hears twitched at ChamAlien's sentence, and she turned back, revealing her piercing, yellow eyes. As to be expected, she didn't see him, so she just shrugged it off and made way to the group. ChamAlien by this point was already a stowaway on the train. Not too much later, the train left the station. Alan, now in human form, made his way from the storage car he was in to the passenger cars, finally reaching the one with the main characters. He sat down not too far behind them. He pulled out his phone and saw there was no signal. Alan: whispering Damn. Guess it's too much to ask there be some interdimensional signal. Voice: Who are you talking to? looked up and saw a pale teenage girl with whitish-blue hair put up in a ponytail to one side. She wore a silvery blue combat skirt which had a rapier sword hanging from the belt. Her eyes were an icy blue, the left of which had a scar going across it. Alan was caught off guard at first but quickly regained composure. Alan: Oh, no one, just... thinking out loud. clearly had her suspicions, but sat down near Alan. Weiss: What's your name? Alan: Alan Nomaly. Weiss: Weiss Schnee. Alan: You say that like it's a name I should recognize. paused for a moment and looked at Alan confused. Weiss: You don't recognize the name "Schnee?" Alan: ...Should I? Weiss: SDC? Schnee Dust Company? One of the most well-known and powerful suppliers of Dust in Remnant? Alan: Ohhhh. Okay, well, now that you mention it... No, I'll be honest. No bells ringing at all. was about to respond, but something suddenly hit the train, causing it to shake. This was followed by a piercing screech. Everyone looked out the window to see a giant black creatures, bodies like griffins, with white, bone-like constructs flying around the train. All of the formerly dubbed "main characters" headed to the outside of the still moving train. Alan sat there, bewildered at the fact all of them had gone outside of a train in motion to fight giant monster griffins. He slowly blinked once. Alan: Where... In the fuckity fuck am I? one of the griffin creatures crashed into the train, only to be hit by a swirling red scythe and turned into ash. The red hooded girl from earlier stopped swirling her weapon. Ruby: Got one! Now who's ne- was cut off by a large ice construct forming behind her and then being shattered by another griffin. Weiss skated past on white glyphs. Weiss: Thank me later! used a glyph to jump up and then used her rapier to slash two griffins into dust. The black haired girl was then seen fighting another griffin, with the help of a blonde girl. The blonde with lilac eyes was wearing a two-tone brown and tan zip up jacket, which was zipped down some to show an orange crop top, with the sleeves rolled up, revealing her left arm to have a big yellow gauntlet, and the other to be robotic with a yellow and grey painted pattern. The jacket also had a collar round her neck. She wore black pants with a brown belt and boots, and a purple clock wrapped round her left calf. The black haired girl shot out a grappling hook from her weapon at the griffin, and it it to fling up and around. Blake: Incoming! retracted the hook then shot it again, grabbing onto the back of the griffin's head. She fell onto its back and then jumped back up, pulling it back, only for the blonde to jump through it, turning it to dust. Yang: Good to see you're not rusty! gauntlet then cocked. The scene zoomed several cars ahead, revealing the other characters. An orange haired girl in a white shirt, black jacket, and pink combat skirt spoke up. Nora: Why is it always something?! Ruby: Just keep it towards the back! blonde with a black hoodie, which was covered in white armor, and blue jeans brought out a shield, blocking ass Nora's hammer shot out a pink grenade that exploded a griffin. A black haired male, with a pink stripe in the hair, and a dark green jacket and white pants pulled out two green guns to combat the griffins. Using her glyphs, Weiss jumped up and hit one of the griffins with her rapier, then fired a blast of dust at another. It was initially almost unphased, but then its body began freezing over entirely before bursting. Weiss landed next to Blake and Yang. Yang: That a new move? Weiss: It wasn't me! Big Chill flew up into view, freezing other griffins for the same effect. Big Chill: For creatures living in the cold, they don't seem to- Chill was abruptly interupted when one of the griffins bashed into him, knocking him onto the train. His body was encompassed in red energy as he transformed back into Alan, groaning as he did. The three girls ran up to him. Weiss: ...Alan? Blake: You know him? Weiss: I wouldn't call it "knowing him." We only talked like two seconds before the Grimm started attacking. looked up at them, then Weiss. Alan: Oh. Hey. It's you. Dust lady. rolled her eyes. Alan's eyes widened slightly, then he looked away. Alan: Might wanna check your skirt there, Marilyn Monroe, it's a bit windy up here. immediately blushed and put her hands to her skirt, getting an annoyed look on her face. Weiss: No one asked you to look! threw himself up, hopping to his feet. Alan: Any explanation for what these things are? Yang: I think we've all got some explaining to do after the fighting is done. Alan: Fair enough. activated the Simplicitrix. Pink skin formed around Alan's hand as it changed, becoming smaller. Alan's back grew a square port. Two growths came out the top of the port up to his ears, which formed into earphones. His eyes opened, glowing red and becoming rectangular. The scene zoomed from his body showing him having become Echo-Echo, followed by the Simplicitrix shining bright finishing off the sequence. Blake looked down at him. Blake: That little thing's supposed to help? Echo-Echo: Ain't about the size, love! duplicated himself and started using sonic screams on the Grimm around him. A griffin Grimm swooped by, knocking an Echo-Echo off the train before getting blasted by Ruby's scythe as she landed. Another Echo-Echo quickly ran to the edge of the train and duplicated a chain of himself as he grabbed the flailing clone before it hit a tree, pulling it back. As the chain retracted, the original Echo-Echo fell back onto the roof of the train and duplicated from the impact. Yang: Any other ideas? two clones looked at each other. Echo-Echo 1: You thinking what I'm thinking? Echo-Echo 2: Always. two Echo-Echo's merged back into one. He then pressed the Simplicitrix, and his body was swarmed with red energy before changing into Ultimate Echo-Echo. He then took off to fight the Grimm on their turf in the sky. Ruby: Crescent Rose This just keeps getting weirder. Echo-Echo was using sonic blasts from the red disks on his body. A Grimm flew close and almost took his arm off with its mouth. He swiftly dodged, and the disks on his body came off and duplicated, surrounding the Grimm as it flew. Ultimate Echo-Echo: You should've gone for the head. Echo-Echo lifted his left hand and snapped his fingers, causing the disks to blast the Grimm into dust. A Grimm bashed against the train, causing two people to fall off. One of them was one of the more muscular men from the train station. The other was a thinner man with slicked back black hair and thin facial hair. He was wearing a white and grey overcoat and long black pants. Making a split decision, Ultimate Echo-Echo shot down towards the thinner man with his sonic speed, swiftly grabbhing him before slowing down and turning back around, speeding back up to the train. Weiss: You couldn't have saved both?! Ultimate Echo-Echo: I wasn't exactly in a position to get to both, the way my speed works! Qrow: You should've gone for the other one, then! I could've taken care of myself! Ultimate Echo-Echo: Like I'm just supposed to know that! louder screech was heard, and the group looked up to see a much larger Grimm approaching. Yang cocked her gauntlet and Qrow drew his sword. Yang: What's the plan, Ruby? Ruby: Don't let anyone else die! Ultimate Echo-Echo: That's a goal. What's the plan? was heard. Qrow turned around to see turrets activated further up the train. Qrow: If it's a plan you want, how about we get fist-for-brains down there to shut those turrets off? They're just attracting more Grimm! youngest person in the party spoke up. He had tan skin with freckles on his face, black hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a slightly messy white shirt, white bandages round his neck, patched up khakis, orange and black gloves, and orange overalls. From his belt was a golden relic with a glowing cyan center. Oscar: I'm on it. went to run towards the turrets, only to get picked up by Ultimate Echo-Echo who flew him to the front to get him there. Oscar: Um, thanks? Ultimate Echo-Echo: Thank me later. two ran up to the more muscular man, Dudley. Oscar: You need to shut off the turrets! Dudley: Are you insane, kid?! Ultimate Echo-Echo: Do you want more of these things flying around?! Dudley: I don't know what you are, but these turrets are helping to keep them away! the turrets fired and killed Grimm, several more appeared, contradicting Dudley's misinformed statement. Oscar turned to Ultimate Echo-Echo. Oscar: Any ideas? nothing, Ultimate Echo-Echo pressed the Simplicitrix, changing into Jury Rigg. He jumped down into the console of the turret, breaking it swiftly before throwing it out and off the train. Dudley turned around. Dudley: What are you- saw Jury Rigg quickly scampering from the broken turret to the next one, and ran after him. Just as Jury Rigg finished breaking and removing the second one, Dudley grabbed him by the tell and flung him back, causing him to hit the train and transform into Alan. Dudley: Nice job, kid. You just took out our defenses! Alan: Faulty defenses that were doing more harm than good, you mean. Dudley: Don't start getting smart with me! Alan: Why, don't want me to speak a language you can't understand? Dudley: Why you- Oscar: TUNNEL! of them looked up and saw the train was about to head for a tunnel. Alan quickly pressed the Simplicitrix. In a red flash, his body was covered in black fur before white fur grew on his hands, feet, chest, and head. Black fur spiked off from around his eyes, which opened up and caused a red flash, revealing him to be Fasttrack. his perspective, everything else slowed down. He grabbed up Oscar and Dudley and ran them into the train, then proceeded to open up windows inside the cars before running back up to the roof. He grabbed the blonde (Jaune), the black-haired teen in green (Ren), and the orange-haired girl (Nora) and swiftly put them into the train through the opened windows. He turned and grabbed up Qrow and Ruby, getting them to safety. He did the same for Yang and Weiss, but he was just a millisecond too slow before a gust of wind blew Blake off the train. Time went back to normal as Fasttrack stood at the end of the train, wide eyed and speechless that he was too slow. took a deep breath, then jumped from the train and got onto all fours, running to find her. Digging through the snow as he ran, he managed to find her as she coughed. Fasttrack: Hey, you alright? Blake: I... think so. around Why aren't we on the train? Fasttrack: Don't worry about it, we're about to be. picked up Blake and sped back towards the train. In the train, everyone met up in the backmost car. Ruby: Is everyone alright? Weiss: A bit shaken up, and confused as to how we got in here, but... yeah. Yang: Does anyone know where Blake is? everyone looked around for the sometimes absentee Faunus, the biggest coincidence happened in the form of Fasttrack running in through the back door with Blake. Everyone sighed in relief as Blake shivvered and sat down. Fasttrack pressed the Simplicitrix. He changed into a humanoid, brown, plant-like creature, whose neck opened up to reveal his face which was covered in blue and cyan petals. He also had bulbs on his arms in the same color. He lit up a small fire in his hand and put it near Blake. Blake: Thanks. Swampfire: Just doing my job. a few minutes of her warming up, Alan turned back. Alan: Alright, we've got a bit of respite from those things now. So, introduction time. My name's Alan Nomaly. I have a watch that can turn me into countless aliens. I share my brain with a ghost. Any questions? before anyone can ask anything Good. Now, there's way too many of you for individual intros so I'll just speed it up a bit. pressed the Simplicitrix, changing into AmpFibian. He looked at each one of the people and pointed to them as he said their names. AmpFibian: Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Nora, Jaune, Ren, Qrow, Blake, and... paused when he looked at Oscar. AmpFibian: Which one am I talking to? Oscar: What? AmpFibian: Am I talking to Oscar or the other one? Oscar: Oscar. AmpFibian: Let me talk to the other one. strange film went over Oscar's eyes as "the other one" took over. AmpFibian: Ozpin. Got i- cut off and stared at him for a moment. Ozpin: Is something the matter? groaned and looked down at the relic hanging from his belt, then transformed back. Alan: Real stand up guy, this one. Qrow: What are you talking about? Alan: Old Wizard of Oz here decided it'd be a good idea to not inform you that relic is attracting the Grimm even more than the turrets were. Yang: What the hell?! Weiss: Is that true?! Blake: Why would you keep something like that from us?! Ruby: It doesn't matter! What matte- Alan: Um, excuse me? I'm not sure what your priorities are, Batwoman, but witholding vital infromation matters quite a lot in my book! Ruby: Alright, yes, it matters, but what matters even more is how we protect everyone on this train! to Ren You can use your Semblance to calm everyone down, right? Ren: Yes, but I've never done it on this scale before. Jaune: Don't worry, I can amplify your aura. Weiss: And what if that's not enough? Alan: Then that's where I come in. I have a transformation that can amp up the defenses of this train tenfold. Whatever your power doesn't cover, I got. nodded and Alan made his way to the front of the train. Jaune put his arms out. A white, mesh-like pattern of aura formed around his arms and onto Ren, who used his power. From him, everything began to decrease in saturation, and all attitudes calmed. However, it only reached so far. Alan stepped out of the greyscale into the regular colors as he exited Ren's range. He waited for a moment and the train finally exited the tunnel. Alan: Alright, let's do this. made his way out of the train and onto the roof. He popped the Simplicitrix up, and scrolled through the icons until he found a large alien with spiked shoulders. He pressed on the core. With the blinding red flash of his watch, Alan was changed into the alien. His upper torso, shoulders, legs, and head were made of a rocky armor, red markings on his shoulder areas. Four large spikes made of yellow energy came from each shoulder. That same energy became the composition of his neck, lower torso, and around his knees. There was also rocky armor on his forearms. Golem-Eye: Defense systems back online! used his yellow electricity on the train. Rocky armor grew around the top as rock constructs powered by yellow energy grew out of it, forming into more powerful turrets than the previous ones Jury Rigg destroyed. As Grimm approached, they were almost immediately zapped by Golem-Eye's automatic turrets. Golem-Eye: Nice try, you Cranvius Sapience looking fuckers! These ain't Portal turrets! These fuckers are stro- WOAH! surprise attack from behind by a Grimm like unexpected anal sex threw Golem-Eye off the train. He tumbled through the snow as he fell further down the mountain. He managed to put his hands out and stop himself. Breathing heavily, he looked up and saw the train leaving. Golem-Eye: You get back here before I introduce you to Shed 17! ...On second thought, I'll just come to you. concentrated, and his back started to change. A rocky construct in the shape of a jetpack grew from his back before lighting up with his electrified yellow plasma, allowing him to shoot his way back up to the top of the train, dusting any Grimm in his path. Once back on the train, he retracted the jetpack, and focused his electricity into a force field around him and the train. Golem-Eye: Probably should've done this to begin with. too long after Golem-Eye's return to the train, the Grimm backed off, as they were nearing civilization. WIth the city on the horizon, Golem-Eye retracted the shield and transformed back before climbing back into the train to meet with the others. The train stopped and they all exited. Ruby: Thanks for the help back there, Alan. Alan: All part of the job description.... Not that there's really much of a description for what I do... And not that it's really a job... Anyway, you're welcome. Weiss: Well, since we have a bit of down time, you can explain yourself. froze up from the ice queen's comment. Alan: ...I have no idea what you're talking about. Weiss: That seems to be pretty common with you, seeing as how you didn't know about the Schnee Dust Company or the Grimm. Alan: Alright, probably stupid question, but a- Weiss: Wouldn't be your first. Alan: ...Probably stupid question put on hold. Are you always like this? Weiss: Not all the time. looked around at the others. Alan: Anyone wanna give a second opinion? else remained quiet and avoided eye contact with Alan or Weiss. Weiss: ...Wow. Seriously?! Alan: Right. Back to the probably stupid question. Am I on Earth? Weiss: What do you mean? Alan: Okay, like, I know I'm standing on solid earth right now, as in the ground, but... Am I on the planet Earth? Cause I kinda jumped through a portal my asshole brother made and I've completely lost my bearings. looked at each other concerned before looking back at Alan. Ruby: The planet you're on is Remnant. face dropped. Alan: Remnant. Right. Okay. So, Richard not only sent us to another dimension... but a whole other planet, as well. Right. Right. Remnant. Not Earth. Remnant. nervously, turns away from the group, then whispers I am going to fucking murder him. ''back to the group ''So... Where we all headed?